In A Rabbit Hole
by Mina Gustave
Summary: Mina Gustave finds herself in bad situation where Derrin tells her to follow a white rabbit but what she cant seem to understand is why are these demonic creatures are following her and they want her dead. Find out more in the story


This Story I Promised Asuka that I would finish this story. Its All Done and Enjoy. :) ... The Characters and plot of the Story Was created by me. I wrote this story a while back so i thought i publish it here.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revision**

My name is Mina Gustave. I don't know how I ended up in this disaster, but I know one thing.

I have to run. Run away from very horrific demonic creatures that are chasing me. I just want to go

back to my warm bed. My normal life I didn't want to be in this situation. I must be dreaming. So I

pinched myself and that didn't seem to help at all. All I hear is myself panting while running and the

screams of the demonic monsters behind me. I run into then nearest building opening the hotel

door. There's no one in the hotel or anyone in town to help me. I run into the nearest open door of

one of the suites and lock the door behind me. Sitting down with the door behind my back. I then

cover my ears and shut my eyes. Hearing the demonic screams come closer as they knew where I

was all the time. They started to bang on the door trying to break it down to get to me. I cry in fear,

but then I felt something shuffle in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at a white rabbit. It

jumps off into a hole and I crawl and follow it into the hole in the wall of the hotel.

_Jumping back to where it all happen to me..._

Hearing the phone ringing in my ear then the boss knocks on the window of my office. "MINA! Get

back to work. You shouldn't be sleeping on the job!"

"Yes sir.", Trying to wake up from the sleep rubbing my eye at the same time till I hear a knock at

my office door. It was Derrin.

"Hey sleepy head", He couldn't help but laugh and chuckle. "How are you.", his chuckle was still in

his throat.

"I'm fine and it's not funny." I said throwing a pen at him.

"Well I thought it was kind of.", he smiled childishly.

"Well anyways I have to get ready and pack up and go home." I said packing paper and files into a

pile.

"Already!", he groaned slouching forward.

"Sorry I have to I have a lot of work and I can't be distracted for the rest of the day." picking up my

purse that was on the floor.

"Want to go to a party with a few of my friends before you head home." he said pointing to Sandra,

and Keith.

"Didn't you hear I have a lot of work of this report and you know when it due" I sighed in annoyance

almost getting ready to leave, but then I forgot my jacket on my chair so I turned back around to get

it.

"Well if you change you mind follow a white rabbit and it will lead you to me." he smiled darkly

while staring at Mina.

"What! you sounded crazy right there. You know what I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that

okay." I said gesturing my finger at him then placing my papers and purse down to put on my coat.

Next thing I knew my hand was being grabbed Derrin was pulling me into him and he kissed me

pushing me to the desk dropping all my stuff to the floor. His hand running on my leg to my thigh

trying to go under my skirt. I pushed him away. Placing my fingers on my lips then I grabbed my

coat and purse and left the building. I shake my head thinking inside my head '_is he an idiot to do _

_that at the job. I thought he had more class then that.' _I huffed and walked to my car.

After twenty minutes of driving around town picking up some grocery for my house I couldn't get

Derrin off my mind of what he did. It had sent shivers up my spine. God knows what he might do

tomorrow. Driving over a bridge then i saw a white rabbit in front of me on the bridge I tried to avoid

hitting the poor creature. Though I couldn't and lost control of the car and fell off the bridge. I

panicked. The car was filling up with water and I couldn't get the door to open. I took off my seat

belt and looked at the windshield in front of me. I position my self correctly and kicked the

windshield. It cracked. I held in a deep breath and kicked the windshield really hard and in the

process cutting my leg. I got out of the car through the windshield and swam up for air. Gasping for

air looking around at where I was and swam to shore. When I got to shore I looked at my leg. I was

big slash cut going in a diagonal way on my leg it still had a few glass pieces in it, so I took them

out. I ripped my skirt and wrapped it around the cut.

The rabbit came out of no where and nudged my leg as I grabbed it and walked up to the street.

then I held the rabbit in my face and scolded it saying, "You owe me a knew car I should take your

little feet." I then sighed. I started to walk home, but next thing I knew I heard a scorching scream

and it didn't sound human I turned around. It was a huge monster that was all black though the

figure looked wispy black smoke. When it opened it mouth and screamed again it mouth was in

flames. I stood there in terror as it came closer and it's hand swiped my and I went flying and hit

a building my hit the wall and I fell to the floor. The rabbit bit my hand and scurried away from me.

The monster was nearing itself to me again. I got up fast and followed the rabbit. The rabbit went

into a bar and it was empty. I looked outside to see if the monster was gone and it was. I sighed in

relief. I turned around and there was people looking at me. I screamed. Derrin saw me and walked

over to me and looked at my leg.

"What happen!" he looked at me in concern "and your soaked and wet and cold." he took his jacket

and put it around me. "What happen!" he demanded again.

I just smirked laughed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I pushed him away and sat next to

Sandra and ordered a drink.


End file.
